Making a stand
by Sonic2598
Summary: Amy wants to see the movie Sex and the city and she's want Sonic to go with her, he will?


Making a stand

**As you all know, (mostly female readers) that the movie Sex & the city is out in theaters now, and I saw on TV that pretty much every woman 20-40 are going to see that movie, and believe it or not at least 4% of men wanna see it as well, so I decided to pull together this one shot. Enjoy :)**

It was a sunny afternoon everyone outdoors people just chilling out, but there was one person or hedgehog indoors today, Amy Rose the loveable girl was on the phone talking with her friend Rouge

A: So are you going to see Sex and the city today?

R: I might but I don't think Shadow would come with me to see it

A: yeah I wish Sonic would go with me

R: did you ask him yet?

A: no not yet but I doubt he'll go with me

R: Amy you'd be lucky to get any guy to go with you

A: I'm gonna go find him now and ask him

R: okay but remember one thing don't be upset when he says no

A: I'll try not too

After talking with Rouge, Amy sets out to find Sonic, she finds him with Tails & Axel at his house.

Ax: so what do you guys want to do?

S: want to see a movie?

T: what's playing

'How bout Sex and the city my Sonic!' shouted a running Amy who tried to hug Sonic but tripped and fell

S: ah what a shame

Ax: jeez who the hell would wanna see that movie

T: not me

Amy got up and said

A: I do, and Sonic your coming too

S: no Sonic is not going

A: yes you are

S: gimme a good reason why I should see a dumb movie

A: because I love that show and every girl in this city in their 20s and 30s are seeing it as well, some of them are going with their girlfriends and others with their husbands or boyfriends, I'm going with my boyfriend.

S: me and you are not a couple period.

Ax: why not go with Rouge?

A: she trying to get Shadow to go

T: that has to been the most embarrassing thing ever, the ultimate life form seeing a girly movie.

The three guys started to laugh, Amy wasn't taking this as a joke

A: Sonic your coming with me NOW

S: forget it Amy I'm not going with you to see sex & the city, it would destroy my reputation here in S.S.

Ax: yeah that true, if they saw Sonic or one of us going to that movie we would be embarrassed

T: yeah and I'm too young to see that movie that movie is rated 18A and I'm only 12

Ax: lucky for T bone eh

A: yeah well not lucky for Sonic let's go now

S: but why me isn't anybody else how bout Silver

Amy smirked at Sonic walked closer to him

'Uh Knuckles'

More closer

'Blaze?'

Closer

'Espio!?'

before he could say another name he was silenced with a open mouth kiss from Amy both Axel & Tails were like

Ax: oh god that like

T: yuck

Ax: right now T Bone

Sonic pull away from Amy and began to wash his tongue with mouthwash that he keeps with him most of the time, after rinsing out Sonic turned to Axel & Tails and said

'I think I feel sick oh god'

Sonic stumbled around trying to regain his balance, Axel & Tails were there to catch him.

'I think we should get him inside, he isn't good Tails help me get him in'

Amy stood there dumbstruck she asked

'what just happen?'

'you made him sick Amy he won't be able to eat for a while thanks to you, I hope you proud of yourself'

'I didn't mean to make him sick I just…

'what use him for yourself'

without thinking Amy runs away from the trio

S: is she gone

Ax: yeah she's gone

S; Hot damn

T: so, movie anybody

S: how bout Indiana Jones

Ax: Sure why not

T: sounds good to me

As Amy was walking home she happened to bump into Rouge who was upset for some reason

A: Hey Rouge what's wrong

R: oh I couldn't get Shadow to go with me

A: yeah I know how you feel I couldn't get Sonic

R: I told you he wouldn't do it

A: so you got no one

R: yeah, wanna go together?

A: I was just going to say that.

Both Amy & Rouge went to the theaters together and watched Sex & the city. If Amy can't get a guy to watch it with her, then get a friend instead, and not only that, the whole theater was packed with woman in their 20s and 30s.

A: I guess Sonic made the right move in not coming

R: same with Shadow

A uh Rouge look to your left

Rouge looks to her left to Blaze…..with Silver!?

R: lucky her

A: oh that just so cool, how did Blaze get him to come

With Blaze & Sliver

Si: please Blaze I don't want to be here

B: oh please Silver it's not that bad, and you promised too

Si: oh I'm a damn ass for doing this

THE END

**It's goes to shows you men cannot sit for two hours watching a girly movie like Silver, they rather watch something like Indiana Jones which is what Sonic, Axel & Tails is watching right now!**

Read & Review 


End file.
